


The Soldier and Her Angel (Genderbent Mercy76)

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mercy76, angelus ziegler, jacklyn morrison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: I wanted to take a stab at a genderbent Mercy76. Instead of Jack Morrison and Angela Ziegler, we have Jacklyn Morrison and Angelus Ziegler. Let me know your thoughts. Do you like how they turned out? Would you want to see more of them?





	The Soldier and Her Angel (Genderbent Mercy76)

Ears tuning into the familiar sounds of her walking, he smirked. "You know you're going to be the death of me, right?" He didn't look up from the unconscious civilian; this was the seventh one today. He didn't need to look up for he knew who entered; it was the Strike-Commander, Jacklyn Morrison.

"How'd you know it was me, Doc?" She asked while placing her hand on her hip. "My shampoo?" She tousled her medium-length blonde locks to try to pick up any sort of hidden odor but she found nothing noteworthy. "Besides, I switched it." Her bright blue eyes crawled over the tent. Was there a hidden mirror? Did someone alert the combat medic that she approached?

" _Lynnie_ ," he looked up from this patient, "I can't tell you all my trade secrets. If you knew everything, there would be no need to keep me." Wrapping up his work, he let out an exhausted sign.  Then, he gathered up his tainted gear and neatly carried it over to the bin labeled HAZARDOUS WASTE. Disposing of everything, including his gloves and scrubs, he beckoned Jacklyn from the room.  It was time to let the injured rest for the night.  Tomorrow morning, he could assess the damage and determine his next move.

"H-how bad is it?" She joined him outside the tent. "Seems the war is worse than we feared here; I'm so sorry you're having to spend all your time in the tents. I... I had really hoped you'd get to accompany me on the field." His soft smile caused her to smile right back. "What?" That playful, bashful look of hers consumed her face. "Did I say something silly again?"

Jacklyn Morrison was a farmer's daughter. Pretty as a rose but as wild as its thorns. She knew how to throw her weight around and she wasn't afraid to get dirty. Ever since she turned 18, Jacklyn wanted to join the military. When an opportunity presented itself to join a selective "enhanced soldier" program, she pressed her luck and went all in.

It must have paid off as the esteemed Overwatch was soon looking at her. After learning the ropes, she proved her worth and that she had the gumption needed to really make Overwatch into something more than an ideal or dream. She made it a reality. She soon became the highest ranking female officer in all history as Strike-Commander Jacklyn Morrison, head of the UN's special program to promote peace while quelling violent outbursts.

It was a real honor and privilege and she never let that fame get to her. She remained pure and true to her cause no matter how dark or bleak things look. She firmly believed that Overwatch could protect the people and maintain peace.

Blushing, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're staring again, Doctor Ziegler." Playfully, she shoved him until his lips turned traitor and plopped a quick kiss right on her cheek. Flustered, she swatted him away while trying to remain calm. "Not at work," she huffed while fanning her burning cheeks. "You know I can't have relationships!"  There were still soldier returning to their chambers and she did not want word getting out that she was having an affair with their combat medic.

Rolling his eyes, he put a bit of distance between them. "Is it really  _that_  bad? Commander Jacklyn Morrison with the Head Medical Chief Angelus Ziegler?" Ange shrugged. "I don't know. I think we make a damn good team."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "I'm sure the world wouldn't approve."

"Why not?" His tone was absolutely serious. "Overwatch is about promoting peace. You know I'm all about that. Violence isn't the solution; it never should. If things escalate to violence, then it means the true problem was overlooked and allowed to erupt into something destructive. I firmly believe that you can quell most wars by speaking the unspoken truth and learning to walk their walk and talk their talk. But noooooo," he caught her yawn, as if bored with his monologue, "the world is just too damn stuck on themselves.

"I mean just look at Overwatch's strike-commander. She's too good to admit to the world that she's head-over-heels in love with the most dashing, brilliant man in the world. He's super cool and I'm told he's quite the charmer. But for some odd reason, she just won't share him with the world. It's as if she wants to smother him with all her love behind closed doors. N-not that he would complain."

Ange poked his tongue out at her and she scoffed. "Whaaaa?!" He jumped forward, grabbing her elbow. "Doth thee detest-eth me?" He looked slightly confused, as if he weren't sure his words worked.

"I  _despise_  you." Her lips twisted into a wicked side grin. "Especially that  _devil_  that seems to emerge when we're grinding between the sheets. For having a name that means God's messenger, you're no angel,  _Angelus_. You're all devil. All sin."

" _Ha_ ," he scoffed while wiggling his fingers between hers. "Is that a complaint? Because the moaning and panting would suggest otherwise." Yanking her hand up, he graced her knuckles with a kiss. "An a messenger of the heavens, you know that I would never rely words of malice to such a beauty nor would I ever want her to groan without proper arousal."

They exchanged a look before falling into laughter.

" _Ange_ ," Jacklyn pivoted on her heel before moving herself in front of him. "You know I couldn't do this without you."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Somethin 'bout being a 'guardian angel,'" he teased. "You're just lucky you're sleeping with me," he continued, "because you're racked up quite the bill."

Jacklyn's hand landed firmly against his taut abs. "I don't require  _that_  much attention."

His brow quirked. "I'm serious though, Lynnie." The witty banter dropped, as did his cheerful expression. "You know you're going to be the death of me."

Brows knitting together, her head tilted to the side. "You know I would never let anything happen to you. A soldier must always protect her angel."  Her fingertips danced lightly through his sun-colored hair.  His blue eyes looked so mysterious against the dark night's sky.  He looked so handsome.

Their fingers intertwined before a kiss was exchanged. His board shoulders curled around her smaller frame as she fell into his arms. "Like hell I would let you die for me. Angels exist to guide and protect. I would rather die a thousand times than live in a world without you."

Noses brushing softly against one another, they kissed again beneath the moon's silver glow. "Then I guess we'll save each other or die together." Jacklyn's cheek feel against his stubble. Holding him, she felt her fears slip away. The horrors she was exposed to this morning just seemed to become distant memories. When she was with Ange, the darkness seemed less threatening and her demons turned tail and hid.

" _My savior_ ," she whispered so low he likely missed it.

" _My hero_ ," he whispered right back.


End file.
